<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Огонь by xeri0Vs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266702">Огонь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeri0Vs/pseuds/xeri0Vs'>xeri0Vs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeri0Vs/pseuds/xeri0Vs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"В их глазах полыхает огонь, отражаясь на радужке."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara &amp; Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Огонь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В их глазах полыхает огонь, отражаясь на радужке.</p><p>      У Мадары — огонь войны стихийным бедствием. Языки пламени пляшут неистово, показывая все ужасы, пережитые и воспринятые, как должное. По-другому ведь не бывает. По крайней мере, он иной жизни не знает, выросший в условиях постоянной борьбы.</p><p>      У Марико — пожарище на руинах собственного дома. Семья, объятая жаром и запертая в комнате, как в клетке, и сестра, кричащая и зовущая на помощь, хотя помочь им никто не мог. Они руки горящие тянут, исчезая, превращаясь в золу и не оставляя после себя ничего.</p><p>      Они сталкиваются в строящейся деревне, отвлекаясь, и обжигают друг друга этим огнём неосознанно, как обжигают всех остальных, от себя отталкивая, из-за чего у них обоих только они сами. Вот только ожог для уже обуглившейся кожи — в лучшем случае всего лишь приятное тепло.</p><p>      — Аккуратнее надо, — грубо бурчит Учиха, прищуриваясь. Он знает, что увидит страх в чужих глазах и предпочитает просто пройти мимо. И останавливается не сразу, услышав это окликающе-безличное «эй». Но когда всё-таки тормозит и оглядывается назад несколько подозрительно, сразу сталкивается взглядом с такими же, как у него самого, глазами, в которых горит пламя. — Что?</p><p>      — Вы на главного смахиваете, — она плечами пожимает, взглядом его обводя. Таким полуленивым, припорошенным сажей и золой. — Или на его «правую руку», как минимум…</p><p>      Мадара ловит себя на мысли, что ему в некоторой степени приятно. Она не боится его, говорит спокойно и свободно, ловя на себе удивлённо изучающие взгляды проходящих мимо шиноби, хоть и делает вид, что не замечает их. Он отвык от беспристрастного отношения, и сейчас упивается им. Она не местная, это видно сразу, но и опасности от неё Учиха не ощущает. Потому корпусом к ней разворачивается, усмехаясь.</p><p>      — Хотелось бы тебя обрадовать, но я скорее «левая рука» при учёте, что он правша, — отвечает на автомате, продолжая её осматривать. — Зачем тебе Хокаге?</p><p>      И очень удивляется, когда она издаёт лёгкий, но вполне искренний смешок. Ещё больше — когда она протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.</p><p>      — Мари, — имя своё называет без всякой опаски. И врождённая гордость Учих сначала не позволяет вот так вот пожать руку чужаку, но Мадаре любопытно и непривычно, что с ним общаются вот так. — Хочу поговорить с ним насчёт того, нужны ли вам тут шиноби? Подумываю остаться, если разрешат.</p><p>      — Мадара Учиха, — он всё-таки отвечает на жест вежливости под её кивок, означающий, видимо, что она запомнила. Называет полное имя, неосознанно проверяя и следя за её реакцией. Как минимум, имя-то она должна была слышать. Должна вести себя так же, как остальные. Должна. Но даже после этого в глазах Мари — никакого страха. Она лишь кивает, давая понять, что запомнила. Либо так ловко скрывается, либо действительно не знает. — Я как раз к нему.</p><p>      Намёк она понимает, устремляясь следом за ним. Идут медленно, потому что Учихе торопиться некуда, да и Марико не выглядит особо спешащей, когда руки в карманы свободных штанов засовывает и вокруг оглядывается с некоторым интересом и невыразимым спокойствием.</p><p>      — Не моё дело, но вас здесь не особо любят, — задумчиво отмечает на полпути, даже не смотря в сторону Мадары. Снова пожимает плечами — по всей видимости это её обычный жест. — Меня чуть взглядами к земле не пригвоздили, пока я просто с вами рядом иду.</p><p>      И беззаботно усмехается, оглядываясь.</p><p>      — И тебя это не беспокоит? — он провоцирует, вынуждает его бояться неосознанно, по привычке. Смотрит на неё внимательно. — Они знают меня лучше, чем ты.</p><p>      — Мадара-сан, вы же не собираетесь нападать на меня в собственной деревне, — просто отвечает Марико. — Особенно в условиях всеобщей нелюбви. К тому же, вы единственный, кто согласился мне помочь и проводить. Другим, особенно тем, кто оказывает тебе помощь, нужно доверять.</p><p>      Это искренне-уважительное «сан», словно взятое из другого времени, режет слух, но неприятным его назвать язык не поворачивается. Впрочем, сейчас Мадару больше интересуют её последние слова. Кто бы мог подумать, что единственным способным на взаимопомощь человеком на всю деревню окажется Учиха Мадара? Остальные слишком заняты благоустройством и заданиями. Хвалёное гостеприимство.</p><p>      — Меня учили другим принципам, — фыркает он в ответ, сворачивая эту тему. Марико ведёт себя так, словно не жила в военное время, на постоянном поле боя. Но при этом что-то в ней — тон голоса или тлеющая болезненность взгляда — ясно даёт понять, что всё-таки жила. И видела разве что немногим меньше, чем сам Мадара. А может и столько же. — Ты одна здесь?</p><p>      — В смысле?</p><p>      — Семья, там, клан…</p><p>      — А, это, — Мари мрачнеет и вздыхает лихорадочно, отворачиваясь. Её заметно передёргивает, но когда она возвращает взгляд к Учихе, то снова улыбается. — Ага, скажем так, предпочитаю путешествовать налегке.</p><p>      Расспрашивать Мадара не собирается, оставляя всё, как есть. Дальше идут молча вплоть до самой «резиденции» Хокаге, где их встречают оба Сенджу. Мадара представляет её, сопровождая это небрежным кивком в сторону Мари. Впрочем, кажется, это не так и необходимо, потому как она мгновенно внимание на себя переключает, улыбаясь так искренне, обменивается выражениями знакомства с Хаширамой, мгновенно определив, кто из двух братьев здесь главенствует.</p><p>      Мадара усмехается, смеряя быстрым взглядом Тобираму, подозрительно изучающего гостью. В голову приходит занятная параллель: если его Марико почти спутала с главой деревни, то младшего Санджу мгновенно отмела с этой должности, сразу обращаясь к Хашираме.</p><p>      — Тебе не нужно просить разрешения остаться, — мягко тянет Первый Хокаге, отвечая ей тёплой улыбкой, так ему свойственной и, как иногда думает Учиха, уже сросшейся с его лицом. — Коноха может стать домом для всех нуждающихся.</p><p>      Учиха едва слышно хмыкает, закатывая глаза.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      В их душе — желание мира любой ценой. Они оба пережили достаточно, чтобы возненавидеть войны.</p><p>      Мадара всё больше убеждается в правильности идеи о господстве и всё меньше верит в спасительную силу Конохагакуре, так искренне проповедуемую Хаширамой. Мира не будет, пока все не объединятся под единым руководством.</p><p>      Марико ищет, в первую очередь, мира для себя, не забывая, впрочем, и о мире всеобщем. Чувство вины за смерть семьи гложет её жадно, выедая и смакуя каждый внутренний орган, до которого может добраться. Заставляет просыпаться по ночам, выходить на улицу, исследуя ночное селение, и забираться в самые потаённые его уголки.</p><p>      Она помогает Хашираме и Тобираме, чем может, если это не связано со сражениями и внешними операциями за пределами деревни. Пытается забыться в работе и делах, загоняя себя до изнеможения. В то время, как он бросает всего себя на изучение Каменной Скрижали в попытках подтвердить собственные мысли. Делает пробные шаги вперёд, уже сталкиваясь с отсутствием поддержки клана.</p><p>      А в свободное время они сидят в каком-то из недавно открытых в Конохе заведений, разговаривая о вещах, которые им обоим больше не с кем обсудить. Марико всё так же улыбается не в тему, казалось бы, рассуждая о серьёзных вещах, и по привычке пожимает плечами. Мадара почти не проявляет эмоций, но и сам понимает, что с ней он куда более откровенен, чем с кем бы то ни было после смерти Изуны.</p><p>      Они видят в глазах друг друга огонь. То самое обжигающее и мгновенно убивающее пламя как пережиток всех психологических травм. Они видят друг в друге молчаливую поддержку, потому что вряд ли кто-то сможет понять их лучше, чем они сами друг друга.</p><p>      Ни Мадара, ни Марико не знают, что будет дальше и что их ждёт, но, как минимум, они могут друг другу доверять.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>